


The mischievous side of Yamaguchi Tadashi

by Saku015



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2019 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, College, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Ice Cream, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Summer, Teasing, Tsukkiyama Week, Tsukkiyama Week 2019, Yamaguchi Week 2K15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Yamaguchi can be mischievous sometimes.





	The mischievous side of Yamaguchi Tadashi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_owlette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_owlette/gifts), [Kirihime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihime/gifts).

> Day 7: Seasons.  
Day 5: College.

As he was walking by his boyfriend’s side, Tadashi knew he couldn’t be happier. Both of them passed all of their exams and with that, finished their first year at university with success. Most of their fellow students used the day after the last exam to sleep and regain their energy, but when Kei suggested that they should go out somewhere, Tadashi said yes without a second thought. 

Tadashi felt as fingers intertwined with his hesitantly and a small mile appeared on his lips. H side glanced at Tsukki and when he saw the blush on the others’ face, his smile widened. Tsukishima caught his glance and snapped his head to the other direction – what Yamaguchi found extremely cute. There was a more human side of Kei that not many people had seen and Tadashi was more than happy to be one of those who did.

”I am relieved that both of us could pass their exams at first try,” Kei said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand.

”Do you have any plans for next week, Tsukki?” Tadashi asked curiously. The coach of the university team gave them a one week break, so they can gain their energy back. Tsukishima groaned and Yamaguchi raised one of his eyebrows.

”Akaashi-san invited me to his weekend house by the sea with the other two idiots,” he said and Yamaguchi giggled. ”What?” Kei asked a little bit agitated.

”Stop pretending you don’t love them, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi chided him and Tsukishima’s ears turned red. ”I know you do and you’re happy because of all of us study at the same college.”

”Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima mumbled, looking aside. To his embarrassment, it made Tadashi laughing even more.

Within a few minutes, they reached their destination – the small convenience store near to their dorm building. They walked in to buy some cold treats for themselves, because Tsukishima was not a big fan of ice cream, so going to an ice cream parlor was out of question.

”What are you going to buy, Tsukki?” Tadashi asked with a blueberry flavored popsicle in his hand. Tsukishima was standing in front of the dray products, examining the array.

”Strawberry pudding,” he answered eventually, picking up a cup of said pudding with a plastic spoon glued to the top of the cup.

After they left the store, they walked to the nearby park and sat down to one of the benches. Due to the nice weather, the park was livelier that ever. Children were running around with their parents looking after them from the distance and couples were walking around hand in hand.

The sound of a top being ripped off brought Tadashi back to the reality. He turned his head towards Tsukishima and saw him taking a big spoon of pudding in his mouth. The complete bliss appearing on his face made Tadashi smile. He opened his own treat as well and started licking it. He swirled his tongue around it and let out a small moan because of the sweet taste in his mouth.

”Stop that!” He heard Tsukishima’s voice, but it sounded as if his boyfriend hissed the words out through his face.

”Stop what, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked innocently, blinking up at the other from under his eyelashes. He licked the popsicle from base to top without breaking eye contact. To his outmost contentment, Tsukishima’s face turned beat red. 

”We are in public, Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima hissed, grabbing two fistfuls of his pants. A smirk appeared on Yamaguchi’s face and Tsukishima’s stomach dropped.

”I am just eating my ice cream, Tsukki. There is nothing bad in that,” Yamaguchi said matter of factly, then wrapped his mouth around the sweet and sucked.

”You are the worst!” Kei growled, deciding that he would take his revenge as soon as they arrive back in their shared room.


End file.
